A commonly used display device is generally employed for displaying a two-dimensional display, but cannot directly produce depth of field information in a scene. With the continuous development of computer information technology and display technology, three-dimensional display technology has become a research focus.
Three-dimensional display technology basically includes glasses-type stereoscopic display technology and automatic stereoscopic display technology. The automatic stereoscopic display technology, which is also referred to as non-glasses type three-dimensional display technology, does not require for a specifically designed viewing device (such as a specifically designed pair of glasses or a helmet) for wearing. With the non-glasses type three-dimensional display technology, a grating device is adopted to enable the left and right eyes of a viewer to respectively see different images with a parallax therebetween, to achieve a three-dimensional display effect. The non-glasses type three-dimension display technology may include Parallax Barrier technology, Lenticular Lens technology, Directional Backlight technology, Multiple Barrier technology and the like. The Parallax Barrier technology is optical technology in which a grating is added in front of or behind the display panel to form the three-dimensional display, where parallax images are respectively mapped into the left and right eyes of the viewer through the effect of blocking lights by the grating, so that stereoscopic perception is achieved through stereoscopic fusion by the visual nerve center of human being. In the lenticular lens technology, a lenticular lens is configured to replace the grating, to separate images by the refraction of the lens.